The popular smartphones have made wireless communication between people convenient and affordable. For example, people can use their smartphones to make phone calls, send E-mails, exchange Short Message Service (“SMS”) messages, etc. Text messages are the most popular format of SMS messages. These styles of communication require that the two communicating parties know each other's identification information, such as phone numbers. Technologies have been developed to allow anonymous people to engage in one-to-one communications. For the purpose of protecting privacy and personal safety, the anonymous communication systems are designed to keep the participating parties anonymous to each other.
However, in certain cases, people desire to chat with each other when they do not know each other's identity and are located with a close proximity. For example, two people sitting in the same Starbucks coffee store may desire to engage in a one-to-one text chat using their smartphones while they have the visual of each other, but not the identification of each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing location based one-to-one text chat between anonymous persons who are in close proximity and have the visual of each other.